A Gryffindor princess and A Slytherin prince love story
by disneynut98
Summary: When Hermione catches Ron in a inappropriate position with lavender brown. She leaves and goes to the one place Ron would never find her meanwhile Severus is struggling to come to terms with the circumstances that lead to him surviving the war. Can these two discover love again against the odds. some Ron bashing, HGxSS As always read and review Favorite and follow xx Disneynut98
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was not one for dramatics or theatricals ,unless you count riding out of the highest security wizarding bank on the back of a dragon in the middle of a war.

But that was special circumstances this was different. The war ended 2 ½ years ago she had no need for theatricals in her life that doesn't mean there wasn't any. **~I can't believe he would do that! I thought he changed! No longer the Git he was in Hogwarts. Guess I was wrong~** Hermione thought to herself as she sped through the halls of the ministry trying to put as much distance as possible between her and what she now considered the office of hell.

People moved out of her way as soon as they saw her. If she wasn't seeing red she would of laughed at the way people were parting just like they did for a certain Potions Master that stalked the halls of Hogwarts. She was nearing the fountain at the end of the atrium of the ministry as she thought . **~Nearly there then I can leave.~** It was then she heard the sound of shoes following her and someone calling her. She chose to ignore the constant calls of her name until someone grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around to face to person calling her name. **"Get off me you Pig!"** She shook off the hand on her shoulder and clenched her hands into tight fists to stop herself from throwing a punch at his face.

Ron looked at her mouth wide open in a state of shock. **"Come on Mione please I'm Sorry. It was nothing."** Hermione was fuming. In front of her was the man she's known since they were both 11 and here they are now her 21 and him 20. He was one of her best friends and they had been dating for the last 2 years and for most of those 2 years he had been cheating on her with the slag of an ex-dorm mate Lavender Brown and he had the guts to say it was nothing. **"No Ronald! It's not is a big deal!"** Hermione really didn't want to have this conversation especially not here in the middle ministry at lunch time,one of the busiest times.

Ron stepped closer to her and said **"Tell me Mione how is it a big deal?"** Hermione went deep red with rage and thought ~ **Fine he wants this conversation now he will get this conversation now very publicly~** She shouted **"It's a big deal Ronald because you have been cheating on me for the most part of the last 2 years!"**

Everyone in the area stopped and turned to look at the couple by the fountain. Ron went to speak but Hermione beat him to it. **" How could you Ronald? I thought you had Changed! Matured even! But no you are still the childish emotionless git you were in school."** The whole atrium fell quiet as they heard Hermione shout. It was so loud that people thought she had her wand to her throat but her wand had not left her pocket.

" **Come on Mione we can sort this out."** Ron begged her with a pleading look in his eyes. **"No Ronald we can't. This is it we are through!"** Hermione turned to leave and walk away when Ron grabbed her and turned her to face him. **"Mione Please!"** He begged her and that was the last straw for her.

" **Stop calling me Mione. You no longer have that right as boyfriend and as a best friend."** Ron gave one last pleading look at her and asked **"Please?"** Hermione shook her head and left through the closest floo. Ron was left in the middle of the atrium alone he fell to his knees looking heartbroken surrounded by his colleagues and other members of the ministry. He shook his head and said to himself **"What have I done?"** ****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hermione landed in her and Ron's Study and made a beeline for the bedroom. She went to her bedside table and pulled out her beaded bag that she used during the war and started to pack all her belongings inside she stared with her clothes then she shrunk her furniture from the bedroom and placed it in the bag. Once satisfied she moved to the bathroom and grabbed her toiletries and a handful of towels and shrunk them into place in her bag.

As she moved into the front room she thought where could she go. She couldn't go to the Burrow that much was obvious . Harry's was out of the question as well for the same reasons Ron would expect her to there. She briefly thought of her parents but the haven't forgiven her for wiping their memories before the war and they decided to stay in Australia and she couldn't go to her parents old house and as Ron would look there as well. Seeing Professor McGonagall was out of the question as Hogwarts was full with students. As she shrunk her favorite reading chair and placed to in the bag , she had an idea where she could go.

The one place Ron wouldn't think to look as he had no idea where it was and the person who lived there still scared the crap out of him. She quickly grabbed the last of her stuff from the kitchen, plus a couple bottles of firewhiskey she knew she would need them ,put on her cloak that was by the front door leaving her key by the kettle on the side and apperated away.

As soon as she left the floo opened activated and a sad and desperate looking Ron fell through. Looking around the flat now missing half the furniture he knew it was hopeless. He had lost her. He moved to the kitchen and found her key on the side. He picked up the key and slid down the cupboard door until he was on the floor. As he started to cry he thought to himself ~ **She's really gone. She left her key taken her stuff and I have no idea where she is~** That's how Ron fell asleep that night on his kitchen floor holding a house key and crying over the mess he made. **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Severus Snape was relaxing in front of his fire in his study nursing a glass of firewhiskey. He was enjoying his quiet life he now had since the end of the war. He never expected to live through the war not after everything he had done and even if he did survive he never expected to be a free man he thought if he survived then he would be in Azkaban quicker than you could say quidditch. But he had Hermione 'Know-it-all' Granger and Harry 'Bloody' Potter to thank for that. The help from Potter wasn't a surprise after he told him his reasons after the trial. He said it was his way of saying thank you for protecting him over the years especially with the his past with his parents. But what really surprised him was the help he got from Hermione Granger. He thought back to the night of the final battle.

-Flashback-

 _This was it. This was the night Severus Snape dies and to be honest part of him didn't want to die. As his vision started to go black he heard a voice calling him. It was a soft pleading voice telling him to stay with her. To start with he thought it was Lily calling him until the voice starting shouting at him telling him not to die. That was when the voice clicked in his brain he had listened to that voice for the last 6 years answering every and any question asked in class._

 _Hermione Granger was trying to save him. Possible one of the last people who deserved her help especially after how he treated her. He felt her open his mouth and started pouring potions down them. He recognized most of them , several blood replenishers, anti-venom and anti-pisonsons, there were some of them he didn't recognise but he didn't care. He could hear her start to say complicated charms and spells in greek and latin. He started to feel a little bit better as the potions started to work._

 _He heard her sigh in relief as she poured a final potion down his throat he recognised it a dreamless sleep. He felt her stay next to him as he slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Just before he fell asleep he felt her place a kiss on his forehead and heard her mumble something but didn't catch it as he fell asleep._

-End Flashback-

Severus was pulled from his flashback by a rapid knock at his front door. before he got up he wondered who it could be as not many people knew where he lived. Minerva and Poppy knew, so did his godson and Kinsley and that was about it but it would be none of them as they all were at work at 1:30pm on a tuesday and he only knew of one person who knew where he lived and had tuesdays off. Hermione Granger.

Severus thought about the witch as he made his way to the front door. He wondered why she would be knocking on his door, they weren't really friends they had became closer,more acquaintances than friends, since the end of the war and owled each other occasionally and she knew that he knew that is was her who saved him but what she didn't know was that he knew about the kiss. Severus placed his tumbler of firewhisky on the sideboard by the front door and opened it hoping he was wrong about who was on the other side but as he opened it sure enough he saw Hermione on the other side.

Hermione lifted her head as she heard the front door open. She looked up her old professor and gave a small smile and said "Good afternoon Professor". At this greeting Severus raised on of his eyebrows and stared down at his old student. **"Hello Miss Granger what are you doing on my doorstep on a tuesday afternoon?"** He said in slightly annoyed voice. Hermione could hear the tone of annoyance as he spoke.

Hermione sighed and looked Severus straight in the eyes and said **"I'm sorry Sir. I really am but I had nowhere else to and this is the only place I could think of where…"** Hermione lost her voice when she tried to finish her sentence but didn't have the strength to say the last four words. She looked at Severus as she was speaking and only saw his trademark glare ,that he reserved for gryffindor students, staring back at her so she dropped her head and shoulders and said as she turned to leave **I'm sorry for disturbing you Sir. I'll just leave you be."** "

Severus could only stare at her as she spoke he wanted to say something but there was something in her eyes that stopped him. He could see her eyes mixed with emotions hurt, betrayal, sadness, anger and desperation. He could see that she was trying to block out her emotions with occlumency was handling it very well until she turned away and the temperature dropped as she started to walk away.

Severus was curious as to why this was the place she chose to come to when she was clearly upset. There was many other places where should could have gone if what she wanted a shoulder to cry on or to talk about feelings and crap like that. Severus didn't' do that. He finally snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Hermione half way down his garden path. **"I think you better come in Miss Granger."** Hermione stopped in the middle of the path and quickly walked to the front door and into the hallway.

Once she was in through the door Severus took her cloak off her and hung it up next to his. He turned picked up his tumbler of firewhisky and lead her into his study. As she went and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the fire Severus placed another log on the fire and sat back down in his chair and studied the girl in front of him. She had changed a lot since he last saw her at the first victory ball back in 1999. She had filled out again and not in a bad way either she was no longer the skinny little thing she was at the end of the war and her hair had calmed down a lot since she was a student no longer a bushy mane, still curly but it had a more elegant curl to it. She had grown into her womanly figure with brilliant curves. Even though she wasn't in tight clothing Severus could still see them. His mind started to think about those of curves under those curves and wondered what they felt if he was to run his hands over them. He snapped out of those thoughts when he felt something stir in his lower body and he realised that this was Hermione Granger. His ex-pupil Hermione Granger and the girl in front was clearly upset about something and what he remembered she was dating young Mr Weasley. He definitely shouldn't be thinking those sort of things about her. Should he?

They sat in silence for some time before Severus remembered what she had said by the front door. " **Miss Granger, what did you mean when you said you had nowhere else to go and this was one of the only places where. What? What was the end of the sentence Miss Granger?"**

Hermione looked up from the fire to stare at the man next to her. **"Urm well.. this is the one place I couldn't be found especially by him "** Once Hermione finished speak she dropped her gaze back to the fire. Severus stared at Hermione trying to process what she had said. Who could possible be looking for her and why did not want to be found. Severus cleared his throat and spoke softly not wanting to startle the woman in front of him. " **Who wouldn't find you here Miss Granger?** "

Hermione's head shot up at the sound of his voice noticing it was the softest he had ever spoken to her, possible to anyone. Hermione looked from severus to his empty glass and to Severus again. **"Sir would you mind if I have a drink before I tell you?"** Severus looked at her and could see she definitely needed a drink. A strong one at that as well.

Severus nodded his head and with a flick of his wrist he summoned another tumbler and the bottle of firewhiskey. He went to pour her a glass when he was stopped by a soft hand on top of his. He looked up to see Hermione standing next to him with a small smile that didn't even make a dent in her face holding 2 bottles of firewhiskey in her other hand. **"No need for that Professor. I came prepared I think I am going to want a lot of this and I didn't think you would appreciate if I drank all of your alcohol."** Hermione took the lid off the bottle and poured a large amount into her glass and lent over pour a another large amount into Severus glass.

As she turned to sit down Severus smirked at her back thinking **~Alway prepared~** Severus watched as Hermione drank the fire whiskey in one go. **"I apologise now Sir as you do hate this stuff. Urm well the person I'm hiding from is Ronald"** Severus raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything and topped up hermione's glass with a nodded thank you she continued **"It was my day off today and I thought it would be nice to surprise him by taking him out to lunch but when I got there I walked in on him and he seemed otherwise engaged being balls deep in Miss Lavender Brown. I confronted them both and demanded how long it has been going on and he started started to deny it but Miss Brown stepped up and said they had been seeing each other just short of two years. At that I stormed out of his office and started to make my way home. I got to the atrium when he stopped me and we had a big confrontation in front of everyone and I told him we were finished so I went home packed up my things left my key and never looked back and here I am drinking firewhiskey with my old Potions Professor in his study.** "

Severus watched the young woman in front of him as she told her story. Even though they were not the best of friends he could feel anger building inside him. He might not like Miss Granger but he did respect her somewhat. Her grades were always something to talk about, how she managed to put up with those two dunderheads she calls best friends (well only one best friend now) he'll never know, she had proved throughout her years at Hogwarts and the final battle that the sorting hat had made the right choice putting her in Gryffindor all those years ago with her bravery and courage through some of the stories he had heard about the trios adventures the year they were on the run (some he hoped were not true). He respected her intellect and now seeing her he could learn to respect her beauty as well.

" **Well Miss Granger that explains partly why you are here but surely there were other place you could have gone?"** Severus asked making it sound partly curious and a little bit annoyed that she had intruded into his day ,even if it was a fairly good reason. Hermione swirled her drink in her glass looked up at him and smirked **"Well sir I did think about that and thought of other places I could go. The Burrow and Harry's place was out as Ronald would expect me to go to the Burrow or Harry's so that would just be stupid for me to go there. I couldn't go to Professor McGonagall as Hogwarts is still in session and that counts Neville out and Luna is away looking for some animal or something"**

Severus was not surprised that she had thought of all that. He agreed with her about the Burrow and Potters home and about Hogwarts it would be difficult to hide from the students that a war hero ,one third of the golden trio as well, was in the school. But what confused him was why not her parents. He had not heard anything about them so he assumed that they were still around.

 **"What about your parents Miss Granger? Can't they help you?"** He watched as she thought about his question when he remembered something she had said earlier which didn't make sense. " **Miss Granger you said you went home and packed your things and came straight here but I can't help but noticing that you have nothing on you."**

Hermione looked at Severus and smiled and tapped the beaded bag ,with her hand, that was next to her on the arm of the chair. Turning to look at the bag she opened it and stuck her arm inside. She watched her professor out of the corner of her eyes and could tell that he was interested in this piece of magic. As she pulled her arm out of the bag she pulled out Hogwarts A History ,that had seen better days, and placed the book in her lap. Turning in back to Severus she smirked and started to explain the bag. **"Undetectable extension charm and feather light charms Sir. It's the same bag I used it the year we were on the run. So at this very moment in time all I own is right here in this bag. To answer your question sir."**

Severus raised an eyebrow at the smirk she gave him and nodded before speaking **"That is a very advanced bit of magic Miss Granger. But what about the answer to my other question. Why couldn't your parents help hide you from Mr Weasley?"** Hermione's smile fell off her face as she finished her drink and poured herself another glassful. Swallowing half the drink quickly she felt the whisky burn her throat and looked up at Severus.

 **"Well Sir, as a Muggleborn I was already high on Voldemort's hit list and being bestfriends with Harry Potter practically made me second on the wanted list after Harry himself. So when I got home after the end of 6th year I spend a week planning. Harry already told us about the mission that Dumbledore sent him on and Ronald and I had already agreed to help Harry back in first year and we knew that wouldn't change no matter what. It was obvious that death eaters would come for my parents to see if they had any information on where we were and even though they would know nothing my parents would be tortured for information and then most likely killed to cause me upset and to try and make Harry guilty. So I acted before they could. The second week of July came round and I was ready. I had planned and packed everything in my room into the bag next to me and made it look like I had never lived in the room. As mum called me down for dinner I picked up my wand and went into the kitchen and obliviated their memories. I had done it so they would think I was going to the Burrow and once they went to bed the spell started to work. So once they awoke they would believe that their names were Martin and Victoria Jackson and they would think they were moving to Australia to for fill a dream as they had no children to care for. I made sure the house was in my name and their dental practise was taken care of. About a month after the final battle I went to Australia to find them and reverse their memories and to tell them it was safe for them to come home. And well let's just say they were not all that forgiving. I haven't heard from them since I graduated Hogwarts in 99."**

Severus couldn't believe the girl in front of him. At the age of 17, she was able to cast a perfect memory charm which made her parents forget she existed. Then she had the ability to remove it , quite successfully apparently he would've said, over a year after she had cast the spell in the first place after fighting in the front line of a war just to keep her parents safe. And they couldn't forgive her. Had they even given her a proper chance to explain why she had done it. Now she was estranged from her only family. She was alone with no blood relative left to talk to (as far as he knew). Severus guessed she had family left with the Weasleys but with the youngest Mr Weasley's behaviour exposed that might not be an option anymore.

Whilst Severus was staring at her, Hermione had turned her view back to the fire unable to look at her old professor in the face any longer. Hermione couldn't believe she had just said all that to her old professor. ~ **He must think I am a complete idiot for turning up on his doorstep and then just whining about my sorry excuse of a relationship like some emotional teenager** ~ The emotions of the day was starting to get to Hermione as she stared into the flames from the fire she could feel tears forming in her eyes and begin to run down her cheeks.

As she tries to stifle a sob Severus looked closely at her face and body language. He knew at once what was going on a gave an inward sigh. He waved his hand and the firewhiskey bottle filled up his near empty glass and then moved forward towards Hermione's glass.

As the bottle moved towards her Severus called out **"Tippy!** " Hermione turned at the noise and with a crack stood a small female house elf in Hogwarts uniform. Tippy turned to Severus and bowed **"Yes Master Severus how can Tippy be of service?"**

Severus nodded to the elf and with a smile asked " **Can you bring me and my guest some late lunch** " and with a nod Trippy left with a pop.

During this encounter Hermione watched as Severus talked to the house elf. Severus looked up and caught her eye and smirked **"Tippy was my house elf whilst I was a professor at Hogwarts and occasionally she still answers my call when she's not busy with her other duties"** as Hermione smiled at his response both hers and Severus's lap was filled with a bowl of warm pasta. The warmth of the food and the smell of the sauce got Hermione instantly and she realised how hungry she really was she started to dig in to the pasta. Severus watched her as she lifted up a forkful of pasta to her mouth and copied her. They sat in silence for the next 15 minutes while they both are. The only noises in the room was the occasionally scrape of cutlery on the plates of the pops in the fire.

Severus finished after Hermione and when he looked up he noticed that she, had popped the plates on the floor next to her chair and, was staring into the fire. He placed his plate on the coffee table next to him and thought nice was the best time to talk again.

" **Well Miss Granger, what do you plan on doing now?** " Severus asked whilst watching the glow from the fire dance across her face. Hermione looked up to study the face of her old professor. She found him to be quite a conundrum. If you told her when she was 11 that in a decade's time she would be sitting in the dungeon bats' sitting room drinking fire whiskey and spilling her secrets that not many people know after finding out that her boyfriend of nearly 3 years and best friend 7 years on top of that would have cheated on her with his ex-girlfriend and her ex-dorm mate should would have called you insane and have you committed to .

" **Well to be honest Sir, I haven't really thought about it. When I got home I knew I couldn't stay there and whilst I was packing I saw the fire whiskey and I knew I just wanted to drink till I couldn't drink anymore or till I passed out whichever one came first** "

Severus snorted and smirked at the last statement made by this girl in front of him. The action of him doing this put a smile on Hermione's face and unlike the other smiles she had pulled, this one was a genuine smile, smiling some more she continued.

" **Once I decided I wanted to get drunk. I had to decide where to go. Any wizard establishment were out of the question completely, going to Harry's or the burrow was too. I could've gone to a muggle bar or club but it thought against as I never really drink much before and I don't know what would happen if I went to a club on my own getting shitfaced. So I thought if I supplied the alcohol that you wouldn't mind joining me in this drinking session.** "

Severus smirked as he refilled their glasses and raised his in the air.

" **Well then Miss Granger all I have to say is if we are going to be drinking together for today I insist that you call me Severus. I am no longer you professor**." Hermione smiled and raised her glass like his and replied " **only if you call me Hermione in return sir** "

With a nod Severus replied " **as you wish Hermione** " Hermione sipped her drink a with a smile on her face said, **"Thank you Severus** ". They spent the remainder of the day and well into the night drinking and discussing many different topics until they both passed out in front of the fire both sitting on Severus' sofa.


End file.
